1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to baggage inspection devices for the non-intrusive inspection of baggage, and specifically to airport X-ray carry-on baggage inspection devices.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Baggage inspection devices are used to inspect the contents of baggage in a non-intrusive fashion. The principle use of such non-intrusive devices is in airport security. The most common baggage inspection device is an X-ray carry-on baggage inspection device used at airport terminals.
Existing X-ray baggage inspection devices are generally adapted to inspect baggage horizontally disposed upon a conveyor. Baggage that is vertically disposed upon the conveyor cannot be properly inspected.
Most X-ray baggage inspection devices have an input port that is defined in part by a housing and in part by a conveyor. Ordinarily, the conveyor forms the lower boundary of the input port. Most input ports of X-ray baggage inspection devices are covered by a curtain comprising a plurality of strips of flexible material.
The input port curtains have one serious drawback in that they do not encourage the proper placement of baggage on the conveyor, since it is readily apparent that the input port curtain will yield to allow the passage of baggage that is either horizontally or vertically disposed upon the conveyor. Since baggage that is vertically disposed upon the conveyor cannot be properly inspected, the conveyor must be halted, and the baggage must be moved from the vertical position to the horizontal position to allow proper inspection. Alternately, an attendant must be present at the entry to assure that the baggage is properly placed on the conveyor.
Such interruptions in the operation of the inspection operation cause small time delays, which in the aggregate amount to substantial delays at airport terminals, where time if often of the essence. Additional personnel is costly, the action of changing the position of the baggage is an annoyance to the X-ray baggage inspection device operator.